Alliance of Life 2
center|350px Alliance of Life 2 ist die Fortsetzung von AoL (wer hätts gedacht XD). In dieser Geschichte geht es um die Machenschaften des Bundes des Lebens, ab A Journey to Remember. Es werden viele große, schreckliche, und geheimnisvolle Taten enthüllt. Prolog Der ganze Verlauf des Idekria-Universums ist kein Zufall. Der Bund des Lebens ist eine Organisation, die geheim alle Abläufe steuert. Der Orden von Mata Nui ist seine Tarnorganisation. Der Bund wurde gegründet nach der Erbauung der Sunset Mansion, ein Haus, das von übernatürlichen Wesen bewohnt wird. Seit dem steuert der bund des Lebens, angeführt von Mitarma, die Bewegungen des Universums, wenn auch auf eine seltsame Weise. Kapitel 1: Orden von Mata Nui (knüpft an das Ende von Alliance of Life an) Helryx verließ den Raum. Axonn folgte ihr starr. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Fragte Axonn, während er seine Axt mit einem Tuch abwischte. "Wir haben es gerade geschafft eine Tarnorganisation zu errichten und schon ist sie aufgeflogen!" Sagte Axonn. "Du hast recht, wir lösen die Hand von Artakha auf... aber wir erschaffen eine neue Tarnorganisation: Den Orden von Mata Nui. Und wenn der auffliegt kann es uns nur recht sein, denn sobald man von der Tarnorganisation erfährt wird man die Finger vom Bund des Lebens lassen!" Sagte Helryx, während sie die Tür zu einem Konferenzraum öffnete. Axonn nickte und verschwand. Im inneren saßen Mazeka und Vultraz. "Gut dass du da bist Helryx." Sagte Mazeka und nahm die Pläne, die auf dem Tisch lagen. "Wieso habt ihr mich herbestellt?" Fragte Helryx. "Deshalb" Sagte Mazeka und breitete die Pläne auf dem Tisch aus. Helryx sah sie mit großen Augen an, sie konnte nicht fassen was alles auf dem Plan verzeichnet war. Bilder, wie eine Armee von Toa das Universum übernimmt. "Es gibt nur zwei, die so genau über das Universum bescheid wissen... oder besser gesagt wussten." sagte Helryx, nahm die Pläne und verschwand. Mazeka und Vultraz verließen ebenfalls den Raum und gingen in die Kommando-Zentrale der Festung. Dort saß ein Matoraner-Mitarbeiter des Bundes an einer Maschiene und fing Signale auf, die von überall im Universum kamen. "Gibts was neues?" Fragte Mazeka. "Oh ja, etwas furchtbares!" Sagte der Matoraner und überreichte den beiden seine Berichte. Vultraz und Mazeka lasen sie mit großem Interesse. Je weiter sie lasen, desto größer wurden ihre Augen vor Erschrecken. Sie konnten nicht fassen was sie dort lasen. "Ein Bürgerkrieg??? Auf Metru Nui???" Fragte Vultraz schockiert. "Ja, und er nimmt gewaltige Außmaße an." sagte der Matoraner. "Ich glaube die Bruderschaft kann uns ein letztes Mal behilflich sein!" Sagte Mazeka und verließ den Raum. Kapitel 2: Eine Legende droht zu sterben Mitarma, Nion, Veranox und Gondon kehrten von ihrer Mission zurück. Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden und Mitarma sah in die Sterne. Von hinten näherte sich ihr Gondon und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Du siehst besorgt aus, wir haben es geschafft. Sunset ist begraben!" Sagte Gondon mit einer Sicherheit in seiner Stimme, die Mitarma für eine Sekunde ihre Gedanken vergessen lies. "Sunset wird niemals komplett begraben werden können." Sagte Mitarma und wendete sich von Gondon ab. "Was ist mit ihr los?" Fragte Veranox nebenbei, der gerade mit Nion ein Brettspiel spielte, "Tja, Nion ich hab schon wieder gewonnen!" Sagte Veranox und streckte seine Spielfigur in die Höhe. Nion sah ihn nur bitter an und stieß das Spielbrett von dem Fass. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt ich habe keine Lust!" Sagte Nion und ging zu Mitarma. "Was willst du?" Fragte Mitarma. "Hey, wir sind doch jetzt sozusagen Geschwister, auch wenn du keine Toa bist. Wir befinden uns alle in der gleichen Situation. Du musst uns sagen was dich bedrückt, ansonsten wirst du dich nicht mehr erholen können und das wird sich negativ auf den Bund des Lebens, und somit auch auf das Universum auswirken." Sagte Nion. Mitarma wusste, dass Nion recht hatte. "Ich kann es euch noch nicht sagen, es wird der Richtige Zeitpunkt kommen, aber noch ist er nicht da." Sagte Mitarma. Nion ging wieder. "Diese Frau ist mir ein Rätsel." Sagte Nion und hob das Brettspiel auf. "Revanche!" Sagte er zu Veranox und die beiden spielten erneut. Gondon ging zurück zu Mitarma. "Ich weiß, ich weiß, du willst nicht darüber reden, aber das müssen wir doch auch gar nicht, es gibt vieles worüber wir reden können." Sagte Gondon und sah Mitarma in ihre tiefen blauen Augen. Er näherte sich immer mehr Mitarma und küsste sie. "Sollen wir darüber reden?" Fragte Gondon, doch Mitarma antwortete ihm nicht. Nach einigen sekunden sah er in den Himmel. "Sind die Sterne nicht wunderschön?" Fragte Gondon. "Ja... das sind sie, wusstest du schon, dass ich die Sterne lesen kann?" Fragte Mitarma, Gondon schüttelte den Kopf. "Siehst du, die Sterne stehen in der Form eines Kopfes, es sieht aus wie eine große Hau, die im Himmel steht. Dieses Symbol steht für..." Mitarma wurde immer leiser, bis sie aufhörte zu sprechen und nurnoch verdutzt in den Himmel starrte. "Was siehst du?" Fragte Gondon. In diesem Moment kamen Nion und Veranox, Nion sah zufrieden aus, er hatte anscheinend gewonnen. "Tja, wer hat Veranox das ganze Geld abgezockt? Ich, wer sonst" sagte er lachend. "Achso, ja. Wir kommen gleich bei den anderen an. Was hast du denn, Mitarma?" Fragte Nion als er sah wie starr sie in den Himmel blickte. Dann wendete sie sich wieder zu ihren Freunden. "Wir müssen sofort etwas unternehmen! Steuert das Schiff runter sofort, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!" Schrie Mitarma und ging zu dem Kessel, der das Luftschiff antrieb. "Was ist denn los?" Fragte Gondon, während er Kohle nachschaufelte. "Mata Nui stirbt!" Sagte Mitarma. Kapitel 3: 2 Missionen Axonn und Brutaka standen am Eingang der Festung. Brutaka öffnete gerade ein Dimensionportal, durch das er und Axonn steigen sollten. Es würde in der Kammer des Lebens enden, aber dann sahen sie das Luftschiff. Brutaka warf einen Stein in das Portal, welches sich daraufhin schloss. Die beiden sahen, dass die Besatzung des Luftschiffes allerhand damit zu tun hatte das Schiff runter zu bekommen. "Ich glaube ich helfe ihnen mal!" Sagte Brutaka und erstelle ein Dimensionsportal, durch das das Luftschiff vor ihnen landete. "Wir haben keine Zeit!" Sagte Mitarma und hetzte von dem Luftschiff. In der dunklen Nacht verschwand sie in der Festung. "Was ist denn los?" Fragte Axonn verwirrt als er sah wie die Anführerin des Bundes des Lebens in der Festung verschwand. Gondon, Brutaka, Veranox und Nion wollten auch in die Festung. Axonn versperrte Nion und Veranox allerdings den Weg. "Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch!" Sagte Axonn. Brutaka war inzwischen in der Festung verschwunden. "Welche Aufgabe könnte wichtiger sein als Mata Nuis leben zu retten?" fragte Veranox und wollte sich an Axonn vorbeidrängen, dieser war allerdings zu stark. "Lass mich durch, es geht um das Leben des Universums!" Schrie Veranox. "Hör zu, es gibt eine Aufgabe, die noch wichtiger ist. Mata Nui kann von Mitarma erweckt werden, denn wenn sie die Maske des Lebens einsetzt kann sie nicht sterben, da sie unsterblich ist, aber was ihr tun müsst ist das Leben von Mata Nui zu sichern!" Sagte Axonn. "Und wie sollen wir das machen?" Fragte Nion. "Helryx, Brutaka und ich haben alles besprochen, dieser Coup ist eine schwere angelegenheit und erfordert größte Präzision. Der Coup wird in einem Krieg enden, in dem die Bruderschaft der Makuta sterben wird!" Sagte Axonn. "Wie genau?" Fragte Veranox. "Ich werde euch alles erklären. Ihr werdet nach Destral reisen. Mazeka und Vultraz befinden sich gerade dort und sprechen mit Teridax. Sie wollen den Bürgerkrieg auf Metru Nui auslöschen, und danach werden die Makuta nach Destral zurückkehren, ihr werdet sie dort erwarten und mit Teridax sprechen. Wir wissen inzwischen, dass Teridax korrupt ist. Die Liga der sechs Königreiche hat sein wahres Gesicht zur kenntnis gebracht. Ihr werdet Teridax erzählen, dass 'Der Bestimmte' auf dem Südlichen Kontinent angekommen ist. Teridax wird daraufhin nach Olda Nui gehen und von dort aus alle Toa des südlichen Kontinents auf die Tren Krom Halbsinsel schicken..." "Der Bestimmte? Und wieso schickt er sie auf die Tren Krom Halbinsel?" unterbrach Veranox. "Tren Krom ist äußerst Streng, er wird die Toa einsperren. Den Bestimmten haben wir in der Zwischenzeit schon gefangen genommen. Sein Name ist Jadekaiser. Wir werden sein Gedächtnis wieder löschen, sodass er nichts vom Bund erfährt. Der Bestimmte ist der Schlüssel zu dem Krieg, da Teridax nachdem er die Toa auf die Tren Krom Halbinsel gebracht hat nach Metru Nui gehen wird." Sagte Axonn. "Woher weißt du das?" Fragte Nion. "Wir haben spuren gefunden, die nachweisen, dass Teridax Mata Nui mit Viren infiziert. Noch ist es harmlos, doch in ein paar Jahren werden die Viren dafür sorgen, dass Mata Nui in schlaf fällt." Sagte Axonn. "Na dann auf nach Destral!" Sagte Veranox. Nion und Veranox gingen daraufhin in eine große Halle und schnappten sich zwei Fahrzeuge. Das eine war das Deltabike, das von Veranox benutzt wurde und Nion benutzte den Rockoh T3. Kapitel 4: Das Ende des Krieges "Ein Bürgerkrieg auf Metru Nui?!" Fragte Teridax schockiert und sprang auf. Dabei schlug er mit seiner Faust gegen den Tisch, sodass dieser in der Hälfte zusammenbrach. Vultraz sah Mazeka nur augenrollend an. Es war offensichtlich, dass Teridax seine Aufregung nur spielte und vor einigen Tagen hätten die beiden Matoraner es ihm noch abgekauft. "Ja, du musst den Krieg stoppen!" Sagte Mazeka. "Und wie soll ich das anfangen? Ich will niemandem weh tun!" Sagte Teridax entblößt, aber Mazeka und Vultraz hörten den Ton seiner Stimme, er versuchte zu verheimlichen, dass er das ganz und gar nicht vorhatte. Mazeka und Vultraz verliesen den Raum. "Dir wird schon was einfallen, Makuta!" Sagte Mazeka. Teridax sah den beiden misstrauisch hinterher. Hatten sie eine Ahnung davon, dass die Bruderschaft nun böse war? Egal, er musste nach Metru Nui, dort mussten einige Matoraner getötet werden. Sollte ihn jemand fragen... dann war es notwendig. *** "Da bin ich also, das Reich von Karzahni!" Sagte Helryx und drückte die Karten an ihren Körper. Sie hatte ihre Maske benutzt. Seit neuestem trug sie die Maske der Psychometrie. Und laut dieser kamen die Karten von Karzahni selbst. Unerkannt schlich sie durch die dunklen Straßen des reiches. Hier und da liefen ein paar Matoraner an ihr vorbei, aber sie bemerkten die Anführerin des Bundes des Lebens nicht. "Schafft sie raus!" Sagte Karzahni und legte seine Hand wieder zurück dahin wo sie vorher war. Nun gab er seinen Wachen ein zeichen, dass sie ihn alleine lassen sollten, dies verstanden sie zuerst nicht. Als Karzahni das merkte schrie er sie an. "Raus, oder wollt ihr auch hingerichtet werden, wie die Matoranerin, die dachte dass sie mir vorschreiben sollte wie ich die Unfallrate in meinem Reich senken kann?!" Nun eilten die Wachen schnell hinaus. "Es ist wirklich sehr bedauerlich, wenn man seinen untertanen nicht vertrauen kann!" Sagte eine Stimme. "Wer bist du?" Fragte Karzahni und eine gestalt tauchte aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes hervor. Sie warf Karzahni ein paar Karten vor die Füße. "Was soll ich damit? Was ist das? Wer bist du?" Fragte Karzahni aufgebracht als er sich die Karten ansah. "Tu nicht so, Karzahni. Ich weiß, dass diese Karten dir gehören, also was hast du vor?" Fragte Helryx außer sich. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht worum es geht?" sagte Karzahni verdutzt. Genervt zog Helryx eine Maske hervor. "Zum Glück ahnte ich, dass du versuchen würdest mich anzulügen, deshalb hab ich mir die Maske eines Freundes geborgt. Du kennst doch sicher die Kraft der Rode!" Sagte Helryx und zog die Maske auf. Doch was sie sah schockierte sie, er hatte recht. Karzahni hatte keine Ahnung von der Bedeutung der Karten. "Bei Mata Nui!" Sagte Helryx. "Soll das jetzt nur ein dummer witz gewesen sein?" Fragte Karzahni. "Das... ka... ja, das war nur ein Witz, ich will mich vorstellen ich bin Helryx von verstehen sie spaß. Artakha hat uns den Auftrag gegeben dich mal richtig reinzulegen, und es ist uns gelungen, jaja." Sagte Helryx ängstlich, nahm die Karten und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Kapitel 5: Mata Nui Brutaka und Axonn saßen auf großen Sesseln in einem Konferenzraum als Helryx den Raum betrat und Axonn seine Maske zuwarf. "Karzahni weiß nichts von den Karten, und er hat recht. Es gibt dafür nur eine einzige Erklärung: Die Großen Wesen haben sein Gedächtnis gelöscht!" Sagte Helryx und setzte sich entspannt auf einen weiteren Sessel. "Was macht ihr eigentlich noch hier? Wir haben vor einigen Tagen eine Nachricht nach Metru Nui geschickt. Sie haben ein Team losgeschickt, das Mata Nui retten sollte!" "Ja, aber ohne meine Maske kann ich nicht gehen!" sagte Axonn lachend. Brutaka öffnete ein Dimensionsportal und die beiden verschwanden. *** Der Toa der Luft, namens Trineo, stand vor dem Podest und sah die Maske an. Die Kanohi Ignika, der einzige Weg Mata Nui zu retten. Er spürte dass er bestimmt war sie zu berühren. Trineo berührte die Maske mit Bedacht. Doch auf ein mal tauchten zwei Gestalten aus den Schatten auf. "Was wollt ihr hier auf Voya Nui? Wieso sucht ihr die Maske? Wieso wollt ihr sie zerstören? Wieso? "Fragten die zwei Gestalten abwechselnd, während sie auf die Toa zutraten. Der eine war klein, aber ein pures Muskelpacket, der andere war groß, sah aber nicht viel schwächer aus als der andere. Die beiden Wesen waren die Wächter der Maske, sie hießen Axonn und Brutaka. "Was macht IHR hier?" fragte Jovan zurück und ergriff seine Waffe. Er richtete sie auf Brutaka, der nur gähnend wegschaute. "Mehr habt ihr nicht zu bieten?" Fragte Brutaka "Ein paar kleine Werfer und Waffen? Es waren noch Zeiten als echte persönlichkeiten versuchten die Maske zu stehlen! Wie auch immer ich möchte dir deine Frage beantworten: Wir sind Axonn und Brutaka, die Wächter der Ignika. Und deshalb können wir sie nicht hergeben!" Sagte Brutaka und schlug Jovan mit seiner Klinge weg. "Warte Brutaka, lass uns hören was sie zu sagen haben!" Sagte Axonn und starrte Wegarik an. "Du, Feuertoa, was habt ihr hier zu suchen?" "Wir sind..." stotterte Wegarik. "Wir sind hier um die Kanohi Ignika zu holen, nach Karda Nui zu gehen und Mata Nui zu erwecken!" Sagte Torak entschlossen. Axonn lief nun zu dem Toa des Steins und hielt ihm seine Axt an die Kehle. Dann packte er ihn an der Schulter und aktivierte seine Rode. Brutaka drängte die anderen fünf Toa Resera in eine Ecke und bedrohte sie mit seiner Klinge. Trineo war von den Ereignissen, die in den letzten Sekunden passiert waren so schockiert, dass er nicht mal daran dachte seine Olmak einzusetzen. Nun ergriff Axonn das Wort. "Brutaka, ich kann an ihm und seinen Freunden nichts böses feststellen. Sie sagen offensichtlich die Wahrheit." Sagte Axonn und Brutaka drehte sich zu ihm. "Bist du ganz sicher?" Fragte er nocheinmal woraufhin Axonn mit einem Nicken antwortete. Brutaka erhob seine Klinge und nahm Trineo an der Hand. Dann führte er ihn zu dem Podest und griff seine Hand. Dann legte er diese auf die Ignika. Nichts passierte. "Ihr dürft gehen!" Sagte Brutaka und verschwand, gemeinsam mit Axonn, wieder in der dunklen Ecke. Wegarik leuchtete ihnen hinterher, doch sie waren verschwunden. Das Dimensionsportal öffnete sich wieder in dem Konferenzraum und Axonn und Brutaka sahen Helryx, sie sah sich die Pläne an. "Wir hätten Schauspieler werden sollen." Sagte Axonn lachend. Kapitel 6: Fette Lüge Veranox und Nion näherten sich Destral. Wenige sekunden später stellten sie ihre Fahrzeuge an der Stadtmauer ab und betraten die Insel. Jetzt kamen von zwei Seiten zwei Makuta angesprungen und griffen die beiden an. "Was wollt ihr hier?" Fragte eine weiße Makuta, die einen gewaltigen Stab in der Hand hielt. "Geh weg, Gavorak! Wir haben eine wichtige Nachricht für Teridax!" Sagte Nion und holte eine Übergangstafel aus seinem Rückenbehälter. Als Gavorak diese sah nahm sie ihre Waffe runter und zeigte den beiden Toa die Richtung, in die sie gehen mussten. Als Nion und Veranox gegangen waren flüsterte Gavorak ihrer Kollegin, Gorast, etwas zu. "Oh wie ich diese Toa hasse!" Sagte sie und spuckte auf das Deltabike von Veranox. *** Nion und Veranox hatten die Festung von Destral erreicht und betraten diese. Sie platzten mitten in eine Versammlung der Makuta. Am rednerpult stand Teridax und hob seine Faust bedrohlich in die luft, als er die beiden Toa sah zog er seine Faust zurück. "Wie kann ich euch helfen?" Fragte Teridax mit einem ungläubig gutem Ton. "Du hast letztens von zwei unserer Freunde, Vultraz und Mazeka, die Aufgabe bekommen den Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg zu beenden, wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell geht. Wir wollten dich hier abfangen um dir etwas sehr wichtiges zu sagen, unter vier Augen." Sagte Veranox. "Wir treffen uns später wieder!" Sagte Teridax. Alle Makuta gingen. "Also was ist los?" "Wir haben großartige Neuigkeiten, du kennst doch die Legende: 'Ein großer Schatten wird sich aus der Dunkelheit erheben und das Matoraner-Universum versklaven. Nur ein vorherbestimmter Toa kann ihn stürzen!'" sagte Veranox. "Sie ist mir nicht unbekannt!" Sagte Teridax und versuchte krampfhaft seine Stimme auf einem Ton zu halten. "Nun ja. Zu unser aller Glück wurde der Bestimmte Toa auf dem südlichen Kontinent gefunden! Wir wollen, dass du diesen Toa beschützt, denn du bist der stärkste, den wir kennen!" Sagte Nion und wandte sich ab. Teridax nickte Veranox zu, auch dieser drehte sich nun um und ging. "Schickt bitte die Makuta wieder rein!" Sagte Teridax, als die beiden den Raum verließen. Wenig später kamen die Makuta wieder in den großen Konferenzraum. "Ich habe großartige neuigkeiten!" Sagte Teridax. "Der Bestimmte wurde gefunden! Ich werde sofort auf den südlichen Kontinent gehen und alle Toa auf eine gefährliche Mission schicken, von der sie nie zurückkommen werden - auf die Tren Krom Halbinsel!" "Wieso sollten sie davon nie wieder zurückkehren?" Fragte ein schwarzer Makuta. "Tren Krom hat noch nie etwas freigegeben, das sein Reich betreten hat. Und das wird 'der Bestimmte' zu spüren bekommen. Dann steht uns nichts mehr im Weg!" Schrie Teridax. Alle Makuta verfielen in Jubel und schrien vor freude, ein schreckliches Geräusch. Kapitel 7: Planung für einen Krieg Mitarma sah sich die Pläne zufrieden an. Neben ihr waren die anderen Mitglieder des Bundes. "Alles verläuft perfekt. Die Matoraner kennen endlich das wahre Gesicht der Makuta, die Toa Resera haben Mata Nui gerettet, die Toa sind auf der Tren Krom Halbinsel, Tuyet hat den Nui-Stein. Teridax ist auf Metru Nui." Sagte Mitarma. "Und was ist der nächste Schritt?" Fragte Nion. "Nun ja, Mata Nui ist kurz vor dem endgültigen Schlaf, sobald die letzten Toa Mangai herausfinden werden, dass Tuyet sie betrogen hat wird der Plan aufgehen." Sagte Mitarma. "Dafür hat ja dieses Mittel gesorgt, das wir ihnen untergejubelt haben!" Sagte Mitarma und sah Axonn und Brutaka lächelnd an. Ein Agent öffnete die Tür. "Die Große Katastrophe, sie beginnt!" Schrie der Agent. Alle hielten sich fest, als Mata Nui in den Endlosen-Ozean-Planet fiel und einschlief. Einige Sekunden dauerten die Erschütterungen, doch dann hörten sie auf. Der Bund des Lebens sammelte sich wieder. "Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt!" Sagte Helryx und Mazeka und Vultraz gingen. Sie bestiegen ihre Fahrzeuge, den Bohtark T1 und den Sumpfläufer, um nach Metru Nui zu kommen. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt schlichen sie sich nach Ta-Metru. Sie zogen sich Wachrüstungen an und beobachteten das Geschehen. Toa Lhikan und Nidhiki gingen durch den Hochsicherheitstrakt des noch bestehenden Teils des Gefängnises von Ta-Metru. Am Ende angekommen war eine mit 1 bio Dicker Protodermis gemachte Tür, 6 Ta-Matoraner bewachten die Zelle, hinter der Tür saß Toa Tuyet, sie saß einsam in einer Ecke und starrte vor sich hin. "Lasst mich zu ihr." "Aber was ist wenn sie dich angreift, Lhikan?" fragte Toa Nidhiki. Lhikan antwortete "Ich habe es schon einmal geschafft sie zu besiegen, das wird mir wieder gelingen." Jaller, der Hauptmann der Wache sperrte die Zellentüre auf und lies Lhikan ein. "Hallo Tuyet, ich muss mit dir reden." Sagte Lhikan. "Ah hallo Lhikan, hast du dich schon wieder erhohlt? Es war ein schwerer Kampf und wer hätte gedacht, dass du am ende triumpfierst?" "Sicher die wenigsten." Antwortete Lhikan. "Aber das ist nicht der Grund weswegen ich dich hier in deiner einsamen Zelle störe, ich..." Tuyet fiel ihm ins Wort: "Stimmt, ich wollte gerade mit den Flusen eine Party feiern." Sie packte Lhikan an der Brust und zog ihn an sich heran. "Lhikan du musst mir helfen, ich überlebe das hier nicht! Bitte ich werde mich ändern ich will dir beweisen, dass ich nicht böse bin, ich wollte mit dem Nui-Stein doch nur helfen! Hilf mir oder wir sehen uns in der Hölle wieder!" "Ich würde dir gerne helfen." Erwiederte Lhikan. "Aber ich kann dir nicht vertrauen, du hast dich verändert, du hast Matoraner getötet, wie soll ich dir da noch verzeihen, geschweige denn Helfen?" Als Lhikan diese Worte sagte liefen ihm Tränen in die Augen. "Wieso..., wieso hast du das getan? Hat dir unsere gemeinsame Zeit, unsere Zeit als Helden nicht gefallen, du wurdest als das respektiert was du bist und nicht was du sein wolltest." "Das mag vielleicht sein. Aber ich habe mich so nicht akzeptiert." Tuyet wandte sich von Lhikan ab. "Tuyet," sagte Lhikan "Tuyet, wenn du nochmal die gelegenheit hättest, würdest du es nochmal machen, würdest du den Nui-Stein wieder für solche Zwecke einsetzen?" Tuyet drehte sich zu Lhikan. "Lhikan, und das kannst du ruhig Nidhiki sagen, JA ich würde alles nochmal genauso machen, denn ich weiß jetzt, dass ich mich auf dich nicht verlassen kann. Kapitel 8: Der Plan verläuft Vultraz und Mazeka schrieben ihre Berichte, sie hatten Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn alles weiter so verlief, dann würde die Bruderschaft schon bald vernichtet werden. Vultraz flog auf dem Bohtark T1 zurück nach Daxia um die Berichte dort abzugeben, während Mazeka Tuyet verfolgte. "Eine Insel, neben Metru Nui??" Fragte Mazeka leise, während Tuyet irgendetwas im Wasser veranstaltete. "Bei Mata Nui, sie hat den Nui-Stein repariert!" Sagte Mazeka. Er folgte Tuyet bis auf Vatori Nui, doch als in der Nacht Krika kam, konnte er nicht länger auf Vultraz warten und fuhr auf seinem Sumpfläufer nach Daxia zurück. *** Keetongu sah sich die Verwüstung auf seiner Insel an. Es war lange her, seitdem Miserix spurlos verschwunden war. Die Toa Hagah hatten ihm eine Tafel des Durchgangs gebracht und er war danach einfach verschwunden. Seit dem hatte Keetongu auf seiner Insel gelebt, doch diese wurde von den Visorak zerstört. Neben ihm stand ein Matoraner und er sprach zu ihn. "Richtig, wir müssen diese Insel verlassen, bevor sie wiederkommen!" Sagte der Matoraner. "Aber wo sollen wir eine Insel finden, auf der alle Bewohner platz haben?" Fragte ein weiterer Matoraner. Keetongu antwortete und der andere Matoraner übersetzte. "Er kennt anscheinend eine kleine Insel, die tief in den Boden hineinverläuft. Er ist der Meinung wir sollten ein unterirdisches Reich erbauen und uns vor der Grausamkeit des Universums verstecken!" Sagte der Matoraner. "Aber die Matoraner werden sich erinnern!" Erwiederte der andere Matoraner. "Keetongu hat gesagt, dass er ihre Gedächtnisse mit einem Virus löschen kann, hoffen wir das klappt!" Sagte der Matoraner. *** Ein Jahr verging seitdem Tuyet fliehen konnte. Nun waren auch noch Lhikan und Nidhiki in Schatten-Toa verwandelt worden. Jadekaiser war inzwischen wieder in Olda Nui, während sich Dume auf den Weg zum Südlichen Kontinent machte. Helryx sah besorgt aus. "Ich weiß nicht ob alles richtig verlaufen wird!" Sagte sie. "Der Große Krieg steht kurz bevor! Sobald Dume auf dem Südlichen Kontinent ankommt wird der Kampf begonnen haben und die Makuta werden geschlagen!" Erwiederte Mitarma. "Bist du dir sicher? Was wenn alles schief läuft?" Fragte Mitarma. "An diesen Fall will ich gar nicht denken, denn ansonsten wird alles noch viel schlimmer werden, als es jetzt schon ist!" Kapitel 9: Alles läuft schief "Schnell, Brutaka!" Sagte Axonn während er sich auf den Weg zu einer großen Höhle machte. Brutaka stolperte gerade aus einem Dimensionsportal und fiel hart auf den Boden. Er fluchte und stand wieder auf. Axonn sah ihn fragend an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Muss der Boden gerade hier sein? Kann..." Brutaka wusste nicht wie er den Satz fortsetzen sollte und betrat die Höhle. "Bist du da?" Fragte Axonn. "Botar?" "Wer wagt es mich zu stören? Niemand ist vor mir sicher, entweder ihr nennt mir einen guten Grund euch nicht zu töten, oder ich werde es tun!" Sagte eine Stimme. Eine Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten, so hässlich, dass Axonn zusammenzuckte. "Darf ich das übernehmen?" Fragte Brutaka und sah Axonn an. Axonn nickte und Brutaka machte luftsprünge und klatschte wie ein kleines Mädchen in die Hände, das gerade erfahren hatte, dass es von seinen Eltern ein Pony geschenkt bekommt. "Also, wir sind von einer geheimen Organisation, die sich Orden von Mata Nui nennt, wir brauchen dich als Agenten!" "Was brächte mich dazu euch zu dienen, ich bin Botar, ich diene nur mir selbst!" "Und dem großen geist, vergesse ihn nicht!" Sagte Axonn schnippisch. Botar überlegte kurz. Seine Treuepflicht befahl es ihm das Angebot anzunehmen, schließlich nickte er und verneigte sich vor Axonn und Brutaka. "Gut, ich habe auch schon einen Auftrag für dich!" "Ich höre!" Sagte Botar. "Wir haben seit jahrhunderten einen Krieg vorbereitet, doch leider konnten die Toa die Makuta nicht besiegen, sondern nur schwächen. Der Krieg wird bald enden, du musst die Makuta in ein unterwassergefängnis sperren!" Sagte Axonn. "Weise mir den Weg und ich bin weg!" Sagte Botar. "Das ist nicht nötig, wir werden dich begleiten!" Sagte Brutaka. Ein weiteres Wesen tauchte auf, das auf den Namen Trinuma hörte und überbrachte Brutaka eine Nachricht. Dann begleitete er die Gruppe nach Vohon Nui. Wenig später kamen sie dort an und fanden eine Gruppe von Toa vor. Die Toa Inika sahen die Gruppe seltsam an. "Wir sind gesandte des Ordens von Mata Nui." Begrüßte Trinuma die Toa Inika. "Wessen Orden?" Fragte Kava verdutzt, der sich nun auch zu Tuyet und co. gesellt hatte. "Des Ordens von Mata Nui, das ist eine Geheimorganisation also bitte, Toa hütet ihre Existenz. Wir sind gekommen um euch zu danken. Ihr habt Teridax besiegt und auf der Oberfläche Frieden gestiftet. Nichts desto trotz ist diese Insel ein sehr gefährlicher Ort, er ist zu mächtig um zu zerstört zu werden. Ihr seid Helden, Toa. Nur ihr könnt diese Insel davor bewahren noch mehr Unheil zu stiften." Erklärte ihnen Axonn. "Wird erledigt!" Sagte ein Toa der Erde. "Toa der Erde und Toa des Steins, hört mir zu. Wir werden diesen Vulkan einsperren!" Fuhr derselbe Toa fort. Die drei Mitglieder des Ordens näherten sich Tuyet, Lhikan, Jadekaiser, Kava und Kailani. "Wir müssen mit euch reden." Gab die Blau-Goldene Gestalt, namens Brutaka von sich. "Ihr seid die auserwählten. Eure Bestimmung sucht euch!" "Und wie finden wir sie?" Fragte Kailani "Indem ihr sie euch finden lasst." Antwortete Trinuma. "Lasst euch von Mata Nui leiten. Die drei Figuren verschwanden wieder am Horizont. Kapitel 10: Neuer Plan Der Bund des Lebens saß zusammen, sie mussten einen neuen Plan aushecken. Botar hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, alle Makuta waren in der Grube eingesperrt, doch jetzt war es an der Zeit die Toa Inara zu befreien. "Botar, du wirst das übernehmen, der Suchtrupp ist dir ja schon bekannt. Ihr müsst die Toa Inara befreien und dann Vatori Nui auf die Grube fallen lassen, dadurch werden die Makuta befreit, aber wir werden vorbereitet sein!" Sagte Mitarma. "Gut, aber was ist mit diesem Toa, der in unser Universum gekommen ist. Auf Metru Nui herrschen jetzt die Schattenegel, da könnte uns ein Toa des Zwielichts behilflich sein!" Sagte Brutaka. Mitarma überlegte kurz. "Gut, du wirst zuerst diesen Toa zurück in sein Universum bringen und dann die Toa befreien. Ihr müsst die Grube dann versenken. Wenn dich Vator auf die Atorika anspricht, dann tu so als ob du nichts von ihr wüsstest. Dies ist die einzige Möglichkeit Tuyet, Iruini und Gaaki wieder aus der Unterwelt zu holen, ohne dass wir großen Schaden anrichten!" Sagte Mitarma. Brutaka nickte und verschwand. *** Monate später war der Plan aufgegangen und die Atorika wurde von Brutaka eingesetzt, jedoch verlief wieder nicht alles nach Plan. Lhikan schaffte es irgendwie die Wirkung zu umgehen und landete in einem fremden Universum. Er schaffte es das Universum wieder herzustellen. Vorher war die Unterwelt jedoch von den Toa Inara zerstört worden. "Gut, meines Wissens nach konnten Tuyet, Gaaki und Iruini aus der Spiegelwelt entkommen, der Rest der dort lebenden Toa hat sich entschieden in den Tod zu gehen!" Sagte Brutaka. "Hmmm... das ist nicht ganz das was ich mir erhofft hatte, aber es ist in Ordnung!" Sagte Mitarma. Sie teleportierte sich nach Olda Nui, wo sie Tuyet fand und in eine Höhle schleppte. Wenig später tauchten dort auch die Toa Olda auf. "Tuyet?!" Sagten die Toa Olda überrascht im Chor. "Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Lhikan. Erst jetzt bemerkten die Toa Olda Mitarma, die an einem Tisch saß. Lhikan erkannte sie sofort wieder. "Dich habe ich gesucht." Sagte Lhikan und ging auf die beiden zu. Die anderen Toa stürmten auf Tuyet zu und umarmten sie. "Wie konntest du wieder zurückkommen?" Fragte Kiani erstaunt. "Das ist eine sehr sehr lange Geschichte." Sagte Tuyet und sah sich um. "Lhikan, ich weiß warum du hier bist... wegen Jadekaiser. Du kennst Mitarma ja schon. Und ich konnte mir denken was du vorhast, also habe ich schon mal die nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen." Sagte Tuyet. "Woher wusstest du von Jadekaiser?" Fragte Lhikan. "Ich bin eine Toa des Wassers... ich habe meine Quellen." Sagte sie lachend und zog sich einen Stahlhandschuh an. Dann holte sie etwas unter dem Tisch hervor, es war eine Maske. "Ich brauche Jadekaisers körper." Sagte Tuyet und sah zu Nidhiki und Kiani, die den toten Körper des Toa trugen. Tuyet machte eine Handbewegung, die ihnen signalisierte den Körper auf den Boden zu legen. Nun setzte Mitarma die Maske auf, welche zu glühen begann. Lhikan verstand jetzt was das für eine Maske war, er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. "Jadekaiser, ich weiß dass du hier bist." Sagte Mitarma und berührte den Körper des toten Jadekaiser. Sofort begann dieser nach Luft zu schnappen und atmete tief ein. Seine freunde hielten sich zurück und ließen Naho den vortritt. Diese sah Jadekaiser, vor glück weinend, an. "Aber wie?..." Fragte Lhikan verdutzt. "Ich werde euch nun ein Geheimnis anvertrauen, das ihr mit niemandem in diesem Universum teilen dürft! Ich bin die Anführerin einer Geheimorganisation, die den Orden von Mata Nui als Tarnung benutzt. Du willst sicher wissen, wie ich Jadekaiser wiedererwecken konnte. Nun ja das ist ziemlich einfach. Ich bin unsterblich. Und so konnte mir die Maske des Lebens nicht mein Leben nehmen, aber genug Energie um deinen Freund wiederzuerwecken. Tuyet hat mich gefunden, wie weiß ich auch nicht, aber eins weiß ich. Jadekaiser wurde aus einem guten Grund wieder zum Leben erweckt." sagte Mitarma. "Und der wäre?" Fragte Jadekaiser. "Das werdet ihr sehr bald erfahen... verlasst euch darauf. Aber eins sei gesagt. Die Bestimmung eines jedermanns erfüllt sich erst dann wenn sich derjenige über seine Bestimmung im klaren ist. Jede Bestimmung endet auf dieselbe Weise, durch den Tod. Das ganze Leben ist eine Suche nach der eigenen Bestimmung... diese werdet ihr finden, doch sie wird anders sein als ihr es euch erhofft. Wie sonst erklärt ihr euch, dass ihr alle noch lebt..." Kapitel 11: Der Krieg wird beginnen "Was soll das heißen?" Fragte Jadekaiser erstaunt. "Irgendwie ist es schon seltsam, fast jeder aus unserem Team war schon einmal tot... aber trotzdem sind wir alle wieder hier!" Sagte Jadekaiser und sah seine Freunde fragend an. Nun begannen auch sie nachzudenken. Mitarma ging auf Jadekaiser zu und drückte ihm eine kleine Steintafel in die Hand. "Diese Steintafel wird euch den Weg weisen, es wird ein harter Weg werden, aber du darfst ihn nicht lesen, nach dem uns bevorstehenden Krieg musst du den ersten Teil der Tafel lesen und erfüllen, dann den nächsten und immer so weiter... haltet euch an die Karte und das Universum wird sicher sein!" Sagte Mitarma und verließ die Höhle. "... und so ließ die die Toa im Sterben zurück..." sagte Nuhkor. *** Mitarma befand sich, dank ihres handlichen Teleporters, wieder auf Daxia und stürmte in die Festung. Von allen Seiten kamen ihr die Agenten des Bundes näher. "Mitarma, Teridax hat die Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen hypnotisiert und hat sie Matoraner auf Metru Nui töten lassen!" sagte Vultraz aufgeregt. "Der wird bald kein Problem mehr für uns sein!" Sagte Mitarma im Laufen. "Die Toa Inara erfüllen gerade die Aufgaben zur Erweckung des Großen Geistes. Sie sind jetzt auf Olda Nui, die letzte Station. Sollen wir sie danach nach Karda Nui teleportieren?" Fragte Nion. Mitarma gab ihm ihren handlichen Teleporter und nickte. "Keetongu hat sich vor einigen Jahren, ohne unser Wissen in Betak Nui niedergelassen und nun wurde Sunset entdeckt, was sollen wir tun?" fragte Gondon. Mitarma blieb schockiert stehen. Sie sah Brutaka an und bat ihn ihr ein Dimensionsportal zu öffnen, dann sagte sie zu Gondon. "Geh zu den jenigen, die davon Wissen und sorge dafür, dass sie nicht nach Betak Nui kommen!" Sagte Mitarma und verschwand in dem Dimensionsportal. "Ich schätze mal dann hab ich jetzt das sagen!" Sagte Helryx und führte die Bund-Mitglieder in einen Tagunsraum. "Nion, Veranox ihr holt die Toa Olda von Olda Nui ab, und teleportiert die Toa Inara nach Karda Nui. Gondon du erfüllst den Auftrag von Mitarma. Brutaka und Axonn führen ein Gespräch mit der Liga, die jetzt auch befreit wurde. Vultraz und Mazeka, ihr beobachtet die Makuta und teilt mir ihren genauen Standort mit!" Sagte Helryx. "Das hat mir gefehlt... richtige Action!" Sagte Veranox. Alle Mitglieder des Bundes verschwanden in verschiedene Richtungen. Epilog "Südöstlich von Stelt!" Sagte Mazeka in das Funkgerät. "Es wird noch einen knappen Tag dauern, bis die Makuta die Insel Metru Nui erreicht haben!" Sagte Helryx. "Mitarma hat mir bereits mitgeteilt, dass sie es geschafft haben Sunset zu zerstören und die Matoraner von Betak Nui wegzubringen, sie wird mit den Toa Resera nach Metru Nui kommen. Veranox hat die Toa Olda schon auf das Luftschiff gebracht und macht sich auf den Weg, er wird Mitarma und die Toa Resera aufgabeln. Nion hat die Toa Inara teleportiert und mobilisiert nun die Toa im Universum, ich hoffe er schafft es noch bevor die Makuta kommen, es dürfte eigentlich kein Problem sein, denn Nion ist ja selbst ein Toa und weiß wie man sie an einen Ort lockt!" Sagte Helryx. "Hört sich doch schon mal gut an, aber zur Sicherheit werden wir die Makuta noch etwas aufhalten bevor sie Karzahni erreichen, wir fürchten, dass sie sich dort Schiffe stehlen werden um schneller nach Metru Nui zu kommen!" Erwiederte Mazeka. "Gut, ich habe gerade eine Nachricht von Axonn und Brutaka bekommen, anscheinend gibt es Probleme mit der Liga, aber wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen. Haltet die Makuta auf, wir brauchen noch mindestens 17 Stunden bis alle Vorbereitungen getroffen sind!" Sagte Helryx. "Ende!" ERFAHRE WIE ES WEITER GEHT! Kategorie:Epos